


The Ultimate Weapon

by AnotherAnon0



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Breeding, Come Inflation, Dominant Masochism, Gratuitous Smut, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/pseuds/AnotherAnon0
Summary: Sergei is a bit *too* impressed with the T.A.L.O.S bio-organic weapon.[Shameless, shameless ficporn.]
Relationships: Sergei Vladimir/T.A.L.O.S Tyrant
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	The Ultimate Weapon

Sergei's fingers ran reverently down the cool, metal plates affixed to the Tyrant's chest.

They crackled with static beneath his touch, scarred digits twitching ever-so-slightly under the _pops_ and _crackles_ that electrified through them. The chest plates heaved softly under false breaths, the Tyrant's internal mechanisms prompting its muscles to expand and contract.

_Life_. Or something like it.

"It is handsome, don't you think?" His words sounded tinny, bouncing off of the aluminium walls of the overwatch office. 

In response, the Red Queen simply _hmm'd_ and _buzzed_ as its mobile sight shifted position, faux-eye bearing into his side as it watched on, processing whatever small pieces of data it could extract from what was happening outside of her iridescent, menacingly red tank.

"Is it wrong of me?" Sergei turned his head to face her, digits still dancing on the Tyrant's body. He answered his own question with a sigh, as though he had just been scolded by the computer focused intently on him, "I know it is."

Sergei cocked his head to the side, a smile playing on his sliced, poorly-healed lips as he redirected his gaze back towards the Tyrant. "I am going crazy, perhaps?"

T.A.L.O.S was standing pin-still, its massive arms hanging heavily at its sides. It stared down at the smaller being before it with some curiosity, single, exposed eye unblinking in its assessment. Its mind was almost totally empty, with no considerations towards the human -- its normal, murderous instincts entirely sated by the Red Queen, which had programmed it for neutrality towards Umbrella executives. 

Sergei pursed his lips, dropping his hand away slowly. He cracked his neck against his shoulder, tongue tip poking out from the side of his mouth to lick at the corner of his lip for a moment in pensive consideration. 

_Am I really going to do this_? He thought to himself, a smirk beginning to peel away at his expression. A breath caught in his throat as his lips parted, momentarily hovering in a gaped silence before deciding on whether or not to speak the words.

"Activate the T.A.L.O.S bio-symbiotic replication function."

Sergei swallowed, biting his bottom lip with a giddy, self-conscious giggle.

Such a fancy way to say _breeding_.

The Red Queen roared to life with confirmation of the order, " **Activating**."

A rumbling began to penetrate the hollow silence. A deep, guttural purr that slowly roiled deeper and deeper. It tickled and kissed at Sergei's ears, stoking at a heat that was beginning to burn in the depths of his belly as his body responded to the sudden release of pheromones and the realisation of the implications of his own, lucid lunacy. 

The sound of metal clamouring to the floor broke the softness that had momentarily circulated through the room, a massive plate of the Tyrant's front-protecting armour releasing from its hydraulic seal and dropping to the ground unceremoniously. Sergei's lungs were immediately deprived of oxygen, the Colonel forgetting to breathe as he took in the exposed body with a religious-like reverence. 

Incredible, trembling muscles were quaking to life, casting devilish contours across the perfect, grey-violet hue of the Tyrant's abdomen. Poreless, fleshless flesh glistened under the dimmed fluorescent lights of the room, casting a spark that lit the heat that had been developing in Sergei's stomach alight into a tremendous bonfire. 

"Oh... _Bozhe_..." He whispered harshly, a lump of lead swelling at the back of his mouth as his eyes inevitably fluttered towards the monstrous cock hanging heavily between the Tyrant's legs. It was growing perversely, snaking down from its sheath like the Lucifer slithering from the tree in the garden of eden. It was twitching, electronic waves tickling through its computer-linked nervous system, sensations being sent to all of the erogenous zones that needed to be awoken.

The erection was so large it wasn't able to stand like a man's would have when swelled, instead simply pulsating and trembling between its thighs perversely. Sergei was certain it was at least as thick and long as his forearm, the thick, wide head not unlike a balled fist. 

Sergei decided it would either be the most incredible high of his life, or rupture every organ in his body and leave him quaking in anguish until he died.

Maybe both.

It didn't quite matter.

He cleared his throat, submitting to the involuntary movement of his hands to grab at his belt and sloppily unbuckle it. It clanked to the floor loudly, dropping from his waist once it was loose. Sergei quickly popped free the buttons from his chest, the heavy, leather limiter trench swing open before sliding it from his shoulders and pooling around his boots. Beneath it, he was wearing only a simple, white undershirt and his grey fatigue pants.

His fingers stumbled over the series of buttons on his pants, a desperate haze washing over him as he suddenly felt incapable of preforming even the most basic task. But as he stumbled stupidly through each clasp, the Tyrant became irritated with the momentary delay in its programmed needs. Suddenly, Sergei felt himself being knocked to the ground roughly, the Tyrant swinging one of its tremendous arms and throwing him off kilter. 

Sergei's back hit the ground with a loud _thud_ , the air bursting out of him in shock. In an instant, the Tyrant reached down with one of its incredible claws and clutched at the fabric of his pants, ripping them down one leg effortlessly. It made quick work of the next layer of material, too, shredding the dark-blue briefs he had been wearing without a second of hesitation. 

Cool air plucked at his growing erection, the slightest _ping_ of fear echoing through his veins causing an adrenaline-prompted rush of blood to his groin. 

He was releasing his own, lusty pheromones -- and the Tyrant was responding to them excitedly. 

His cock wasn't of concern to the beast, an impressive manhood that would gape the mouths of any human was promptly disregarded in favour of the tight, twitching hole just below it.

The Tyrant's massive claws were easily able to wrap around his thighs, squeezing them tightly as it spread them wider and wider, pulling him closely as it did. Sergei gasped in delight at the mingling mix of discomfort and vulnerability. He had always been the one to have a size advantage with his mates -- his massive, almost inhuman composition towering over most other men, and certainly women. But now, he felt like a ragdoll, at the total mercy of a being that made him feel diminutive by comparison.

His hips strained under the forceful tugs, but he kept his hands firmly planted on the floor beside him, breathing through the loss of control his body would normally be reeling against. 

T.A.L.O.S dropped its haunches, suddenly poised like a canine-like beast over him. It was thrusting slightly, its cock sloppily prodding against him and searching for an orifice to penetrate. Sergei sucked in a breath, lifting one hand and reaching down the length between them to grab at the hungry erection, knowing the beast would sooner fuck a hole in his thigh than be denied pleasure for long. Washing away his remnants of hesitation, Sergei tugged at the organ, positioning the head at the tight ring of his almost-unwilling entrance. 

Immediately, the Tyrant thrusted -- a deep, long, abusive push that sent a shuddering yelp of excruciating electricity firing through him, eyes widening and breath struck from his lungs. In an instant, he was filled. Sergei's unprepared body began to throb and protest, stomach lurching as it was prodded from the inside, every nook and cranny of his insides stretching to accommodate that which he was not built to take. 

Sergei's head was lulling back on the floor, eyelids fluttering weakly. His back wanted to arch into the sensations, but his present impalement made it impossible to do anything but peep quietly, thigh muscles lurching at his tight skin.

For a moment, the beast was still. Sergei knew it was assessing his insides, curious at the makeup of the strange, little thing that was very much unlike itself. The flush on his cheeks burned hotter at the thought it was likely transmitting information back to the Red Queen on him, as it had been programmed to do with any foreign object it did not understand fully. 

He'd have to remember to delete that later. 

But all rational, logical thoughts disappeared from his imploding mind as the Tyrant issued its first thrust, pulling out only a few inches before slamming back in with incredible force. Sergei yelped, fingers grasping at the floor weakly as a shockwave of white, hot pain undulated through his intestines. 

And then, another.

And another.

Every thrust left Sergei foggier and foggier, the incredible erection stabbing into him and threatening to split him in two. 

The Tyrant had no consideration for his pleasure, seeking only to plant its seed as deeply as it could in the warm incubator beneath it. It was roiling and grunting, limbs shifting as it sought a better position to begin its assault, unconcerned with the squeaks and whimpers fluttering up from the pathetic creature it was breeding. A string of drool was making its way out of the corner of Sergei's lips, trailing down his cheek. Every little movement took him further and further away from consciousness.

Suddenly, the Tyrant began thrusting in a long, methodic rhythm. Sergei's eyes shot open for a moment before fluttering back to a half-lidded mask of lust. He could hear his insides squelching perversely, precum beginning to accumulate inside of him. He was thankful for it, slicking his passage enough to eliminate the egregious friction.

" _Mne eto nravitsya, tovarishch_...." He felt himself rasping, a small praise for the beast he knew it wouldn't be able to understand. 

He could feel the cock rubbing against his abdominal wall, prodding at the muscles cruelly from the inside. Sergei's hand lifted weakly to drop on his belly -- he wanted to feel it, and he could. A numbly hot bulge striking at his palm, his flesh contorted and contracting around the length. He rubbed it softly, fingers squeezing at the thickness prompting a grumble from the Tyrant. 

His climax came quickly despite his cock being neglected, his prostate being assailed and crushed under the stretch of his walls against it. He moaned deeply as tendrils of white, pearly cum shot across his belly, his cries reverberating through the tinny room. Slicking his palm with the cum he'd left on himself, he continued to stroke the bulge jutting out from inside of him, one that was increasing in its thrusting speed as the Tyrant approached its own edge. 

With an incredible final thrust, the beast sheathed itself to the hilt, grabbing at Sergei's already-bruising thighs again and pulling his small body close, forcing itself in as deeply as it was able to. 

Its cum was hot. So, _so_ hot. And there was more of it than he cared to imagine. He could picture all of his organs being saturated like sponges with the God-like release. Sergei was sure he could taste it bubbling in his throat, his moans turning into a pathetic gurgle as the seed so fully filled him that he thought for a moment that he might drown in it. 

It continued to keep him pulled close, huffing and roiling like a wildebeest as its cock twitched out every last drop it had stored. When it was empty, it withdrew, slipping from the gaping hole with unceremonious efficiency and rising to stand at its full height. 

Sergei could feel himself bloated with cum, the bulge beneath his fingers that had once been a cock most certainly now a collection of pulsating breeding fluids. His hand trailed down his hips, reaching beneath his thighs to assess the damage. He was so well-fucked his entrance wasn't fully able to close, the orifice spewing out obscene amounts of the sticky, white ejaculate onto the floor. It was pooling between his legs in a kind of pearly ocean.

" **T.A.L.O.S bio-symbiotic replication function completed."** The Red Queen's mechanical voice sprang to life with the _whirr_ and _beep_ of its computer, " **Re-initating T.A.L.O.S bio-symbiotic replication function in 5... 4..."**

"Deac.... Deactivate..." He rasped pathetically. hoping his voice was loud enough for the Red Queen to process.

" **Deactivating T.A.L.O.S bio-symbiotic replication function**."

A moment of silence passed. Sergei sighed, looking up at the once-again stilled body of the Tyrant. Its cock was snaking back inside of it perversely, awaiting shielding by the armour that had been discarded earlier. 

It took him a few attempts to sit up, his insides so brutally ruined that every muscle in his body refused the attempt at movement. Eventually, he was able to, his stomach gurgling loudly as the new position forced a new stream of cum to flow out of it, leaking onto the floor and spreading the ever-growing white puddle between his legs. It was hypnotisingly beautiful. 

Suddenly, the sound of hydraulics broke his focus, the door to the overwatch sliding open loudly to reveal a black-clad figure with a handgun akimbo.

Albert Wesker.

The younger man had been jogging, but came to an almost tumbling halt as he caught sight of the scene before him.

Albert's eyebrows cocked over the rim of his glasses, tousled slightly from his extremely abrupt stop. His brain, ever-sharp and ever-knowing, was suddenly having a tremendous difficulty in processing the scene. It attempted to piece together the fragments, as though he were a child attempting an elementary math question.

_Sergei, on the floor._

_His pants ripped._

_The Tyrant... What is that white s--_

"j--Jesus Christ, Ser... Sergei..." Albert's face began to flush, his Adams apple bobbing over the collar of his suit shirt in shock. His normally smarmy drawl was hiccuping over the jagged words stupidly. Slowly, he dropped his firearm to his side, realising there wasn't much of a chance the older man was a threat in his _present condition_.

"Ah... Comrade... Wesker..." Sergei panted, quivering through an attempt at clearing his throat, "So nice to see... you..." He gasped, trying to regain his composure mid-sentence, "...my.... friend..."

A bellowing laugh followed Albert as he darted out of the room rapidly, deciding he'd rather be anywhere -- absolutely anywhere -- else. 

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY have to SToP doing Sergei/Tyrant fics I justtttt cant.


End file.
